Sahabatku, Kekasihku
by FelsonSpitfire
Summary: Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto adalah sahabat sejak kecil, namun tanpa sepengetahuan kedua sahabatnya, Sakura memendam perasaan terhadap Sasuke. Apa jadinya jika suatu hari datang murid baru yang menarik perhatian Sasuke?


13

**Sahabatku, Kekasihku**

**By: Felson Spitfire**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairings: Sasusaku, SasuIno, GaaSaku and a little Naruhina**

**Warnings: OOC, Gaje, Typos, dll**

**Summary:**

**Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto adalah sahabat sejak kecil, namun tanpa sepengetahuan kedua sahabatnya, Sakura memendam perasaan terhadap Sasuke. Apa jadinya jika suatu hari datang murid baru yang menarik perhatian Sasuke?**

**Chapter 1**

Sasuke Uchiha adalah putra bungsu dari pasangan Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha. Dia memiliki seorang kakak bernama Itachi Uchiha yang sudah menikah dengan wanita pujaan hatinya―Hana Inuzuka, er- ralat Hana Uchiha―dan memiliki seorang anak bernama Itsugo Uchiha.

Keluarga Uchiha merupakan keluarga terkaya dan terpandang di konoha. Keluarga ini mendirikan sebuah sekolah yang diberi nama Uchiha's High School atau biasa disingkat UHS dan putra bungsu mereka masih sekolah di sana.

Di UHS Sasuke merupakan pria paling populer―well tentu saja, dia putra dari pemilik sekolah itu. Semua gadis pasti akan berteriak histeris saat pria berambut raven itu lewat kecuali Sakura Haruno, salah satu sahabat terbaik Sasuke. Bukannya Sakura tidak tertarik dengan pesona Sasuke―gadis bermata Emerald itu sudah sebelas tahun mengenal Sasuke dan selama itulah dia memendam perasaannya―namun dia sudah terbiasa berada di dekat Sasuke. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak usia mereka 7 tahun. Semua keluarga Sasuke juga sudah kenal baik dengan Sakura.

Pagi ini sang surya sudah menampakkan sinarnya di ufuk timur, membuat gadis berambut soft pink yang tengah terbaring di atas ranjang berwarna merah itu perlahan-lahan membuka kelopak matanya.

"Selamat pagi dunia." Serunya pelan seraya bangkit dari ranjangnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sakura segera pergi ke kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk sekolah.

Tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu. Sekarang Sakura tengah mematut diri di depan cermin sambil memasang jepitan berbentuk bunga berwarna merah yang selalu dipakainya―well tentu saja, karena jepitan itu merupakan pemberian dari Sasuke saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-13.

"Sakura, apa kau sudah siap? Sasuke sudah menunggu." seru kaa-sannya dari meja makan.

"Iya kaa-san, aku segera turun." Sakura menyunggingkan senyum menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin kemudian memungut tasnya yang tadi tergeletak di meja belajar dan beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

Di meja makan sudah tampak Sasuke dan kaa-sannya Sakura yang tengah melahap sarapannya tanpa menunggu Sakura. Sasuke memang selalu sarapan di rumah Sakura karena dia bilang masakan ibu Sakura lebih enak dari masakan koki di rumahnya—Mikoto jarang memasak sendiri.

"Sasuke, ayo kita berangkat!" ajaknya setelah meneguk susunya dan menggigit secuil roti yang ada di piringnya.

"Hn." jawabnya singkat. "Bibi, kami berangkat dulu."

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan, dan jangan ngebut ya, Sasuke!"

"Hn." jawabnya singkat―lagi.

Kedua siswa UHS itu berjalan menuju sebuah mobil Ferrari Enzo berwarna merah yang terparkir di depan halaman rumah keluarga Haruno. "Sasuke, tumben hari ini ka menjemputku lebih awal?" tanya Sakura setelah mereka berada di dalam mobil.

Yang ditanya hanya memasang tampang datar sambil berkata, "Aku belum mengerjakan tugas Matematika dari Kakashi-sensei, jadi aku menjemputmu lebih awal supaya aku punya waktu untuk menyalinnya."

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang kelihatan seperti tanpa dosa, Sakura langsung sweatdrop. 'Hah, kupikir ada apa.'batinnya.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, kalau mendapat tugas itu dikerjakan di rumah, bukan di sekolah, Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"Berhenti berkata 'Hn' saat aku sedang menasehatimu!"

"Aku mengerti. Tapi kalau aku tidak bisa mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Kau kan bisa tanya padaku. Lagipula kau kan sebenarnya cerdas, aku yakin kalau kau mau sedikit berusaha, kau pasti bisa."

"Hn." Lagi-lagi hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Mereka melanjutkan sisa perjalanan mereka dalam diam, hingga akhirnya suara Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Eh.. Sasuke, kita tidak menjemput Naruto?" kata gadis itu saat mobil yang mereka naiki berlalu melewati rumah Naruto.

"Dia pasti belum bangun sekarang, jadi kita tinggal saja." Kata Sasuke dengan gaya stay-cool-nya. "Nanti aku akan mengirim pesan padanya kalau kita sudah berangkat duluan."lanjutnya.

Begitu mobil Sasuke memasuki pintu gerbang sekolah, langsung terdengar teriakan histeris dari para fans-girl Sasuke.

"KYAAA… Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun ganteng."

"Sasuke-kun keren."

Begitulah teriakan yang samar-samar terdengar dari para fans-girl Sasuke. Mendengar hal ini tentu saja membuat Sakura sedikit er—cemburu. Tapi tak apalah, toh saat ini dia bisa dikatakan sebagai gadis paling beruntung di UHS, karena dari sekian banyak penggemar Sasuke, hanya Sakura-lah yang paling dekat dengan Pangeran Uchiha itu 'kan?

"Cih, menyebalkan. Apa mereka tidak lelah berteriak-teriak seperti itu setiap hari? Seperti di kebun binatang saja." Dengus Sasuke.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya secara asal pada parkiran yang kelihatan masih kosong, padahal sudah banyak siswa yang datang. Sebenarnya parkiran itu khusus untuk Sasuke, sedangkan untuk anak-anak lain, parkirannya ada di sisi lain sekolah ini.

Sakura turun dari mobil Sasuke, kemudian merapikan roknya yang menjadi sedikit kusut akibat tertindih pantatnya tadi. Beberapa saat kemudian jantungnya serasa ingin meloncat keluar karena saat ini Sasuke tengah menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya berlari bersamanya. Walaupun hal ini sudah sering terjadi karena setipa hari mereka harus berlari dari kejaran para fans-girl Sasuke, namun Sakura masih saja tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan gugupnya.

Begitu mencapai koridor yang nampak masih sepi, Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya dan berjalan santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya—masih dengan gaya stay-cool-nya walaupun sebenarnya dia ngos-ngosan.

"Baiklah, mana buku tugas Matematika-mu?" kata Uchiha bungsu itu begitu mereka memasuki kelas mereka yang masih kosong melompong, belum ada seorang anak-pun di kelas ini yang datang. Sakura segera merogoh-rogoh tas selempangannya yang warnanya senada dengan rambutnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian dia mengeluarkan buku bersampul cokelat yang dilapisi dengan plastic. Benar-benar gadis yang rapi.

Sasuke sedang sibuk menyalin tugas Sakura ketika tiba-tiba gadis emerald di sampingnya itu mengutarakan sesuatu dengan takut-takut.

"Er-Sasuke, kau belum mengirim pesan ke Naruto kan? Sebaiknya kau kirim pesan sekarang, kasihan kalau nanti dia menunggu kita!"

"Kau saja yang mengirim pesan padanya."

"Bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi handphone-ku ketinggalan."

"Hn.. pakai saja punyaku!" katanya sambil menyodorkan handphone-nya.

Dengan cekatan Sakura segera mengetik pesan dan mengirimkannya pada Naruto.

Sementara itu di rumah Naruto, pria berambut seperti buah durian sedang duduk di beranda sambil sesekali melirik jam tangannya.

Drrrtttt… Drrrttt…

Pria itu segera merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang atau yang biasa disebut dengan handphone.

'_1 message received'_ begitulah tulisan yang tertera di layar handphone-nya.

**From : Sasuke-Teme**

**Naruto, aQ dan Sakura sudah berangkat. Kau bisa berangkat sendiri, kan?**

Setelah membaca pesan itu, Naruto pun langsung menulis pesan balasan pada si pengirim

Drrrttt.. Drrrttt…

Sekarang giliran handphone Sasuke yang bergetar menunjukan adanya pesan masuk. "Bukalah!"kata Sasuke yang masih sibuk menyalin tugas Sakura, sedangkan Sakura hanya diam saja sambil memandangi Pangerannya yang tampak begitu serius dalam menyalin.

"A-Apa?"tanya Sakura kebingungan, sebab ia tidak sadar kalau handphone Sasuke yang tergeletak di atas meja barusan bergetar.

"Itu pasti balasan dari Naruto."

"Eh? Oh iya."

**From : Baka-Dobe**

**Teme, kau tega sekali padaQ?**

**T.T**

"Apa katanya?"

"Dia bilang kau tega sekali padanya."

"Hn. Sudah, tidak usah dibalas." Sasuke kembali serius dengan kegiatan menyalinnya yang sudah hampir selesai. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara cempreng yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinga SasuSaku. "Teme, Sakura, kalian tega sekali meninggalkanku?"kata Naruto sambil berjalan gontai menuju ke tempat kedua sahabatnya sedang duduk.

"Gomen, Naruto. Tadi Sasuke belum mengerjakan tugas Matematika, jadi kami berangkat lebih pagi."

"Apa? Tugas? Memangnya hari ini ada tugas? Kenapa kalian tidak bilang?" SasuSaku langsung sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan beruntun dari Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto dengan cekatan segera menyalin tugas milik Sakura yang masih tergeletak di atas meja Sasuke.

"Hn. Untung aku sudah selesai." gumam Sasuke.

"Teme, kau benar-benar tega padaku. Harusnya kau menjeputku sekalian, jadi kita bisa mengerjakan bersama-sama."

"Cerewet kau Dobe. Sebaiknya kau kerjakan saja."

Sementara Naruto masih sibuk mengerjakan err—ralat, menyalin—tugas matematika, satu persatu siswa lain mulai berdatangan.

Tak lama setelah Naruto menyelesaikan tugasnya, Kakashi-sensei telah memasuki kelas, seperti biasa dengan sedikit terlambat tentunya dan hal ini sangat menguntungkan bagi murid-murid yang belum mengerjakan tugas. "Gomen aku sedikit terlambat, tadi aku harus menemui kepala sekolah karena hari ini kelas kita akan kedatangan murid baru."hampir seisi kelas itu berbisik-bisik mendengar penjelasan sensei mereka barusan. "Baiklah, kau boleh masuk sekarang."kata pria berambut perak itu sambil memandang ke arah pintu. Dan sedetik kemudian masuklah seorang gadis berambut pirang yang diikat tinggi menyerupai ekor kuda. Mata aquamarine-nya menatap cemas ke seluruh penghuni kelas. Yah, semua orang pasti akan merasa gugup saat memasuki sekolah baru dan berhadapan dengan orang-orang baru.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."kata Kakashi membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu.

Gadis itu menangguk singkat kemudian mulai memperkenalkan dirinya, "Perkenalkan, namaku Yamanaka Ino, aku pindahan dari Iwa. Salam kenal semuanya."

"Oke, kau bisa duduk di samping Sakura. Sakura, angkat tanganmu!"

Sesuai perintah sang guru, Sakura segera mengangkat tangannya dan Ino pun segera berjalan menghampirinya setelah menggumamkan "Arigatou" kepada gurunya.

"Hai, perkenalkan, namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura." kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan tangannya begitu Ino duduk di sebelahnya.

Gadis pirang itu menjabat tangan Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman." kata Ino.

"Nah, anak-anak, sekarang kumpulkan tugas yang kemarin!" perintahn Kakashi.

-Skip time-

Bel sekolah yang menandakan berakhirnya pelajaran hari itu telah berbunyi, mengembalikan semangat sebagian besar siswa kelas XI-IPA 3 yang mulanya sudah suntuk dengan pelajaran terakhir. Setelah Iruka-sensei—guru sejarah mereka—keluar, Naruto segera menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata Hyuuga—kekasihnya—ke arah Sakura, kemudian berkata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang masih mengemasi bukunya. "Sakura, kau pulang bersama Teme yah, aku mau kencan dulu dengan Hinata-chan."

"Iya, selamat bersenang-senang." Teriak Sakura karena Naruto telah berlari tanpa menunggu jawabannya.

"Sakura, aku duluan yah." Kata Ino.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok." Balas Sakura. Setelah Ino meninggalkan kelas, Sasuke segera menghampiri Sakura. "Sakura, hari ini kaa-san memintamu datang ke rumah, Itsugo ingin bertemu dengamu." Kata Sasuke panjang lebar—tidak seperti Sasuke biasannya.

"Eh.. sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan Itsugo, tapi tadi aku belum bilang pada kaa-san."

"Tadi saat sarapan aku sudah bilang pada baa-san."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat!" kata gadis berambut pink itu antusias sambil menarik lengan Sasuke menuju tempat parkir. Mungkin dari luar, Sakura terlihat biasa-biasa saja, tapi sebenarnya jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang setiap kali bersentuhan dengan Sasuke, dan gadis itu menyukai perasaan seperti ini. Membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman saat bersama sahabat ravennya itu.

Begitu mobil Sasuke memasuki halaman rumahnya—atau yang menurut Sakura lebih pantas disebut istana—yang luas itu, mereka sudah disambut oleh seorang anak berusia lima tahun yang meneriakkan nama Sakura sambil menanti dengan harap-harap cemas di depan pintu rumah.

Setelah mobil yang dikedukan Sasuke berhenti, Sakura segera turun dan menghampiri anak itu. "Itsugo-kun, apa kabar." Sapa gadis beriris emerald itu sambil berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan si anak.

"Sakura nee-chan, kenapa lama sekali tidak main ke sini?"

"Gomen ne, Sakura nee-chan sedang sibuk dengan tugas sekolah, jadi tidak bisa datang ke sini." Jawab Sakura lemah lembut sambil mencubit pelan pipi Itsugo.

"Kalian ini, baru satu minggu tidak bertemu saja, sudah seperti berpisah selama satu tahun." Sahut Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di samping Sakura tanpa disadari oleh keduanya.

"Satu minggu itu rasanya sangat lama, Sasuke. Benar kan Itsugo?"

Itsugo mengangguk cepat kemudian menautkan tangan mungilnya pada jemari lentik Sakura. "Ayo kita masuk! Aku ingin belajar membaca dengan nee-chan. Jangan pedulikan perkataan Sasuke oji-san!" kata Itsugo. Sakura terkikik geli mendengar penuturan bocah kecil itu.

Sasuke memberikan deathglare andalannya pada Itsugo. "Sudah kubilang panggil aku Sasuke-nii!" Ya, walaupun Itsugo adalah keponakannya, tapi Sasuke menolak untuk dipanggil oji-san. Menurutnya itu membuatnya terdengar seperti orang tua. Itsugo? Tentu saja menurutinya, namun terkadang anak itu sengaja menggodanya, karena menggoda Sasuke merupakan salah satu kegiatan favoritnya.

"Tidak mau." Kata Itsugo sambil menjulurkan lidah kemudian melenggang pergi bersama Sakura yang masih terkikik. Sasuke yang merasa diabaikan segera mengikuti keduanya ke dalam.

"Hei, Sakura saja kau panggil nee-chan, kenapa kau tidak mau memanggilku nii-san?" tanya Sasuke tidak mau kalah. "Kalau seandainya kau memanggilku oji-san, kau juga harus memanggil Sakura baa-san!" lanjutnya.

"Sakura nee-chan kan bukan istrimu."

Sakura yang tadinya masih asyik tertawa tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatan tertawanya dan wajahnya terasa memanas mendengar pernyataan Itsugo. "Itsugo-kun, Sasuke itu kan paman Itsugo-kun, jadi sebaiknya Itsugo-kun turuti saja apa katanya! Jadi kalau dia ingin dipanggil Sasuke-nii, kau harus memanggilnya seperti itu!" tutur Sakura mencoba menasehati bocah lucu itu.

"Sakura benar, seharusnya kau itu menuruti perintahku." Tambah Sasuke.

Itsugo menghela napas sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan perintah Sakura. "Baiklah, Sasuke-nii." Sasuke tersenyum puas mendengar keponakannya memanggilnya seperti itu. "Eh.. Sakura nee-chan tunggu di sini sebentar ya, aku mau mengambil bukuku di kamar." Itsugo melepaskan tautan tangannya pada jemari Sakura dan berlari menuju kamarnya dan meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke di ruang tamu.

Sepasang sahabat itu mengenyakkan diri di sofa ruang tamu sambil menunggu Itsugo kembali. "Aku heran pada anak itu, kenapa dia bisa sepatuh itu padamu? Padahal aku ini kan pamannya, tapi dia tidak pernah mau mendengarkanku." Kata Sasuke frustasi.

Gadis beriris emerald itu tersenyum. "Mungkin itu karena kau terlalu jahat padanya." Komentarnya.

"Hn. Bahkan Hana nee-san dan Itahi-nii saja tidak bisa menasehatinya. Aku rasa seandainya dia seumuran dengan kita, dia pasti akan menjadikanmu pacarnya."

"Bfth, Ahahaha…" Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat konyol. "Kau ini lucu sekali, mana mungkin anak berusia lima tahun mempunyai pikiran seperti itu. aku tidak menyangka kau punya selera humor juga."

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Sakura."

"Sakura-chan." Panggil seorang wanita yang baru keluar dari dapur menghentikan perdebatan antara Sasuke dengan Sakura.

Gadis pecinta warna pink dan merah itu segera beranjak dari sofanya dan membungkuk sopan pada wanita berparas cantik yang tadi memanggilnya. "Mikoto baa-san, apa kabar?" sapanya.

Mikoto tersenyum melihat prilaku Sakura yang selalu sopan terhadapnya. Wanita paruh baya itu mengisyaratkan agar Sakura kembali duduk, dan diikuti dengan dirinya yang juga duduk disampingnya. "Kenapa lama sekali tidak kemari? Setiap hari Itsugo selalu merengek meminta Sasuke membawamu kemari."

"Sumimasen. Akhir-akhir ini, tugas sekolah sedang banyak, jadi saya tidak bisa sering-sering datang kemari."

"Hn. Benar kan, Itsugo itu menyukaimu." Celetuk Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau ini bicara apa?" tanya Mikoto kaget sambil memukul bahu putra bungsunya. "Kaa-san rasa Itsugo itu ingin mempunyai kakak seperti Sakura-chan. Makanya, kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja, agar keinginan Itsugo terkabul."

Lagi-lagi wajah Sakura memanas. Sedangkan Sasuke, tentu saja wajahnya memerah, namun itu berhasi ditutupinya dengan menampakan ekspresi datar. "Kaa-san, kaa-san ini bicara apa?"

"Sakura nee-chan, ayo kita belajar!" seru Itsugo sambil berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Kedua tangannya mengacung ke atas memamerkan buku dan pensil yang dibawanya."

Begitu Itsugo mencapai tempat Sasuke, Sakura dan Mikoto duduk, anak berusia lima tahun itu segera menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura, memisahkannya dari nenek dan pamannya. Anak itu mengajak Sakura duduk di bawah, kemudian membuka salah satu buku yang tadi dibawanya. "Sakura nee-chan, coba lihat, kemarin aku mendapat nilai 9 untuk pelajaran berhitung."

Sakura tersenyum bangga sambil mengelus rambut hitam Itsugo. "Kau memang anak pintar." Pujinya.

"Hn, dasar tukang pamer." Dengus Sasuke.

"Biarkan saja, setidaknya aku daripada Sasuke-nii yang tidak pernah mengerjakan tugas. Week.." ejek Itsugo sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Sudah, jangan bertegkar lagi! Sakura-chan, baa-san tinggal dulu ya." Kata Mikoto. Setelah mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan dari Sakura, Mikoto segera beranjak kembali ke dapur diikuti oleh Sasuke yang hendak menuju kamarnya. "Aku ganti baju dulu." Kata pemuda raven itu sebelum pergi.

Tidak sampai lima belas menit, Sasuke telah kembali ke ruang tamu sambil menenteng tasnya. Kelihatannya, pemuda bermata onyx itu juga ingin diajari oleh Sakura. Ehm.. Sakura, sejak kapan kau menjadi guru les privat keluarga Uchiha?

Beberapa menit setelah Sasuke kembali, datang seorang pelayan yang membawa nampan berisi dua gelas jus strawberry, degelas jus tomat, dan beberapa camilan. "Sasuke-sama, Sakura-sama, silahkan diminum dulu jusnya." Kata pelayan itu sambil memindahkan jus dan camilan yang dibawanya ke meja.

"Aa.. Arigatou, Ayame-san." Balas Sakura.

Pelayan itu pun membungkuk sopan sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu. "Nah, Itsugo-kun, karena sekarang kau sudah bisa membaca dengan baik, maka Sakura nee-chan akan memberikan apapun yang Itsugo-kun inginkan."

Bocah Uchiha kecil itu tersenyum puas atas usahanya, sekarang ia sedang melamunkan hal apa yang diinginkannya dari Sakura. Namun lamunannya buyar karena tiba-tiba sang paman angkat bicara.

"Jangan menjanjikan hal yang aneh-aneh padanya! Bagaimana jika ia memintamu untuk menikahinya?"

"Sasuke-nii, aku memang ingin meminta Sakura nee-chan untuk menikah,, hanya saja bukan denganku, tapi denganmu." Sanggah Itsugo, sehingga Sasuke yang tengah menyeruput jus tomatnya menjadi tersedak karenanya. Sakura? Tentu saja kedua pipinya merona merah.

"Wah.. wah.. kalian ini seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia." Kata Mikoto yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakang sofa yang diduduki oleh Sasuke.

"Bfth.. Uhuk.. uhuk.." kali ini giliran Sakura yang terbatuk-batuk karena jus strawberry-nya.

"Kaa-san ini apa-apaan sih? Sudah, sebaiknya kaa-san bawa Itsugo pergi dari sini! Aku mau belajar dengan Sakura."

"Baiklah, kaa-san tahu, kau pasti ingin berduaan dengan Sakura-chan kan?" goda Mikoto semakin membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Sasuke yang tidak tahan terus-terusan digoda oleh ibu dan keponakannya itu pun buru-buru membuang muka sambil mendengus tidak jelas.

"Yak, akhirnya selesai juga." Seru Sakura setelah menyelesaikan tugas sejarahnya. "Sasuke, aku pulang dulu, sudah sore." Lanjutnya sambil membereskan alat tulis yang baru saja digunakannya.

"Hn."

"Mana ibumu? Aku mau berpamitan."

"Cari saja, mungkin ada di taman belakang!" pinta pemuda yang juga sedang merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Baiklah." Tukas Sakura kemudian menyandang tas selempangnya dan berlalu menuju halaman belakang. Dan benar saja, di sana Mikoto sedang asyik menemani cucu kesayangannya bermain. "Baa-san, Sakura pulang dulu." Pamit gadis berambut pink itu.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, kenapa buru-buru?" tanya Mikoto memalingkan pandangannya yang semula terpusat ke arah Itsugo pada Sakura.

"Sekarang sudah sore, saya takut kaa-san khawatir."

"Baiklah, minta Sasuke untuk mengantarkanmu ya." Pinta wanita pauh baya itu.

"Nee-chan, sering-seringlah datang kemari!" sahut Itsugo yang tiba-tiba berlari menghampiri Sakura sambil bergelayut manja pada pergelangan Sakura.

"Aa, akan nee-chan usahakan." Dan kalimat singkat yang baru saja diucapkan Sakura sukses membuat Itsugo tersenyum puas. "Kalau begitu nee-chan pulang dulu, jaa." Sakura pergi meninggalkan Itsugo dan ikoto yang tampak agak sedikit kecewa. Gadis itu berjalan mengelilingi kediaman Uchiha berusaha menemukan keberadaan Sasuke, namun hasilnya nihil. Sakura yang sudah putus asa segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar, berniat untuk pulang sendiri, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika didapatinya si bungsu Uchiha yang sejak tadi dicarinya sedang bersandar pada mobilnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Huh.." gadis itu mendengus. Tadi aku mencarimu, tapi teryata kau sudah di sini."

"Hn. Yasudah, cepat masuk!" perintah Sasuke.

**))))oOo((((**

Sorotan sinar mentari pagi yang masuk melalui jendela yang tidak tertutup gorden membangunkan seorang gadis yang tengah tidur nyenyak di ranjang Queen size-nya. Gadis itu menggeliat-geliat sebentar sebelum akhirnya membuka kedua kelopak matanya menampakkan sepasang iris emerald cerah. Gadis itu melirik jam dinding hello kitty-nya. Sakura—nama gadis itu—segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan seperti biasa, bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Kali ini, Sakura berangkat bersama kedua sahabatnya karena hari ini tidak ada tugas yang perlu dikhawatirkan sehingga mereka tidak harus meninggalkan Naruto seperti kemarin.

Pelajaran hari itu diawali dengan dimulainya pelajaran Biologi oleh Kurenai-sensei. "Ohayou gozaimasu." Sapa wanita berambut panjang itu.

"Ohayou, sensei." Balas para siswa.

"Karena pagi ini para guru akan mengadakan rapat, jadi sensei akan memberikan tugas pada kalian." Seisi kelas mendengus begitu mendengar penuturan sensei mereka barusan. "Jangan protes dulu, tugas ini akan kalian kerjakan berkelompok, dan tiap kelompok terdiri dari dua orang." Kali ini semua mata sukses menatap ke arah Sakura yang notabene adalah siswa terpandai di kelas itu. Semua siswa berharap semoga kali ini Sakura dipasangkan dengan salah satu dari mereka, dan bukannya dengan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, karena di kelas ini ada murid baru, jadi sensei akan memberikan sedikit perubahan kelompok. Sakura, kau satu kelompok dengan Naruto, Hinata dengan Neji, dan Sasuke dengan Ino. Sekarang silahkan duduk sesuai kelompok kalian."

**-TBC-**

**Yosh! Akhirnya fic kedua Felson di-publish juga. Gimana? Gimana? Jelek kah?**

**Hm.. mungkin fic ini lebih jelek dari fic yang pertama, tapi gak tau kenapa, saya ngerasa lebih antusias saat nulis fic ini. Mungkin karena ini menceritakan tentang kehidupan remaja.**

**.**

**.**

**Udah, saya gak mau banyak ngomong, Keep or delete?**

**Review please!**


End file.
